The Diary of no real significance
by Shinji Yamamoto
Summary: Sherlock holmes with a little twist


The Diary of no real significance

Introduction (Where did we go wrong?)

"Moriarty Mole! You won't get away with this…" Sherlock shouted uneasily while struggling to get out of the trap he got him self into.

"Oh! I think I just did! Good bye Sherlock Squirrels" Moriarty Mole said with a smirk on his face, clinching a diary ever tighter. "Come along Sour its time to be going we have a world to take over… mwhahhahaha"

"Heh…heh take over world Heh…heh" Sour crazily giggled while exiting the room with Moriarty.

"Sour no! As your sister I say stop… Come..back..here" Sweet angrily demanded towards Sour.

"Oh what got us into this predicament?" Wabbit Watson sighed

"It's all my fault and that damn diary!" Sweet whaling making the room shake and the danger more imminent "Sour just had to be the smart crazy one to tare a hole between fiction and the real world using the ideas he's got in that dairy, now that Moriarty mole has it… who knows what he well do to take over the world"

"Ok you lost me start from the beginning" Sherlock Squirrels said raising an eyebrow"

"This all started in the basement of our house where Sour invents crazy gadgets things" Sweet started muttering "I went down there to get him for his tea…"

Chapter 1 (In the beginning)

"Sour! Get you ass up here teas ready!" Sweets starts to count down "3…2…1! OK you asked for it you made me come and get you!"

"Wait look AT WHAT I MADE!" Sour shouted while trying to attempt an action pose, but falling over flat on his face.

"It's a book" Sweet confused pulled back her hair and snatched it from the now incapacitated Sour "you wrote this? Wow!"

"No! Don't open it its very dangerous!" swiping it back and swiftly running into a corner "If you open this book you get sucked inside and you become a character in the story and…and…"

"Yeah ok I get it so what's its about?" Sweet thinking, he'll be dumb enough to open it

"Oooh its about this cool detective called Sherlock Squirrels" Sour explained opening the book "You want to know what its called?"

The book started to rumble and a hand found its way out of the book grabbing Sour "AHHH! Help the books trying to eat me!"

"Sour what have you done? Ah! The rooms being sucked into the book" Sweet fell over and dug her nails into the ground to stop her being dragged into the book but…. "Ah I broke a nail"

Chapter 2 (Punching the White Wabbit)

"Sow what happwened next" Wabbit Watson asked

"I awoke up in that olde time dress out side of Sherlock squirrels front door with you knelling next over me… Remember?" Sweet questioned

"Oh wes that's how I gwot the black eye" Wabbit Watson said tearfully rubbing his eye "Cawy on"

"Like I was saying I awake with a with a head-ache and a chubby looking rabbit kneeling over me…" Sweet continued

"Arw you awl wight?" Wabbit Watson asked

"Ahh! Take that!" Sweet squealed hitting Wabbit Watson in the face "what hell do you think your do… w…whe…where am?" Looking around sweet became ever more confused. "HEY SOUR! SOUR! Where did that pain in the ass go?" Sweet looks down see the rabbit she had knocked out before. "Where is he? What have you done with him?" hitting Wabbit again.

"I downt know what yawr twalking abowt?" Wabbit Watson explained in a beaten dazes. "I was on mwy two the powlice station to hand in thwis thwing I fownd" Wabbit Watson said showing something that looked like a watch.

Sweet still in a blind rage haled her fist over Wabbit Watson "your lying!" She yelled with her fist coming down but stopped suddenly as the door behind her opened dropping Wabbit Watson to the floor

"What's going on out here some of us are trying to sleep!" A Squirrel questioned rubbing his eyes he notes a cute looking mouse standing there and then noticed the near dead rabbit on the floor. "Oh my, are you aright?" he said in shock, he walked over.

Sweet panicking thought up an explanation "I… I…" but failed to think of one fast enough the squirrel had already walked over.

"Are you ok my dear? Did that horrible rabbit hurt you come inside" the squirrel said taking his robe off and rapping it round Sweet.

"Oh it was terrible he jump out of no where and tried stealing my peruse"

Sweet cried with a tear in her eye.

They both walked inside and the squirrel explained who he was. "I am the great squirrel investigator Sherlock squirrels! And who might you be?"

"I am Sweet I have lost my twin brother Sour I don't know where he is."

Sweet announced

"Sherlock! There's and injured Rabbit outside don't you think we should bring him in?" asked Sherlock's mother

"Doh! I thought I told you to stay up stairs when I have friends over" Sherlock Squirrels said with red cheeks "Ok mother I'll bring him in…"

Sweet muttered "He lives with his mother 'he he'"

Chapter 3 (A sour encounter)

"_Dear Dairy _

_I have been sitting in the dark for sometime now, there seems to be no sign of Sweet anywhere. And as I am sitting here writing this I can hear faint chattering and a type of party going on… I wish I could find a light switch…"_

"Oh what's this? A light switch… Cool!" Sour said talking to himself reaching for the switch, but what he didn't realise he wasn't alone.

"I can help you escape" A voice came out from the corner of the cell

"AHH! Who's there? I have my Diary of no real significance and know how to throw it!" Sour screamed looking around the cell for where the voice came from.

"You want to escape non?" the voice said again.

"AH the walls are talking to me!" Sour fearing for his life lobbed the diary into the darkness. "Oh no my diary!"

"You dropped thiz." A dark figure came out of the shadows holding a cigarette between its fingers and Sours diary in the other hand.

"Don't hurt me do what you with the diary, I'm young to die!" Sour screamed for his life shuffling into the corner then thinking, Ah my ideas are in there!

The dark figure giggled bent down handing the diary back you Sour "Here, you take it I can not undarstan zees mombojombo…"

Sour whipping his tears takes the diary and grows more confidence in the dark figure. "Thanks a lot… this diary is very important to me… it has plans on how to get back at Sweet" Sour looks up to see the face of the dark figure and some how knew who this person was… "Hey I know you… your Moneak the Meerkat of the French foregone legion "

"zees iz troo how you know zat?" Moneak asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh you one of my characters from my book I wrote…" Sour explained, but realizing that that couldn't be true he jumped to conclusions "Hey wait if your Moneak… then that must mean…" Sour started thinking back at what happened to him before he awoke in the cell "That must mean you have got out of the book somehow and found away to kidnap me while I was sleeping!"

"Oh non, non, non I am on a top zercret mission to stop zees Moriarty mole" Moneak said trying to convince Sour

"I'm not believing you I know what your like you work for La-z-boy I wrote the book with you in it you're a traitor!" Sour shouted in her face. "How the hell did you get out of the book anyway?" Sour asked

"You don't understan!" Moneak said beginning to get worried thought up a plan to convince Sour, but decided not too and used a different approach.

I must make him forget what he knows so I can use him as a decoy thought Moneak.

"Oh zee little mouse look at zees!" Moneak suggested, moving ever closer to sour, "look it's zomthin as you zay good!"

As Sours head turned to see what Moneak was talking about he got a face full of smoke from the end of her cigarette.

"blurg wot? Why did you do…." Sour slowly said in confusion of what's going on.

"zleep little mouze you got a big day ahead of you" Moneak said softly while holing Sours head as he drifted off to sleep.

Sour was out cold, Moneak contacted some one on a watch type device.

"Zee job iz done La-z-boy!" Moneak conformed over the device

"Good, Good bring him to me his diary may be of some use bring that too" a deep manly voice yelled back.

"But sir itz juzt a place zees kid writes hiz log…" Moneak said confused that a diary can be of so much importance.

"JUST BRING IT TO ME!" the deep voce demanded

Moneak sighs and dose as commanded. "I hate zat La-z-boy he zo…." Moneak said pausing her words as footsteps were on their way down the corridor and looking into the cell.

"AHH!" Moneak said knowing she'd been seen.

"HUH! Who's there… ALARM! ALARM!" A thug yelled.

The party in the other suddenly stopped, there was no time for Moneak to take Sour with her; she threw a compact lighter that bursts into flames.

Moneak considered her options "Humm non zee time to take zat little mouze wherz zee diary!" Moneak picked up the diary and jumped past the thugs, but feel at the last hurdle. Moneak looked up seeing Moriarty Mole staring back.

"Oh you can't leave now the party is just about to begin. Mwhahahah" said a short fat bold guy chuckling.

Chapter 4 (Breakfast with The Squirrels)

Meanwhile at Sherlock Squirrels home, Sherlock, Sweet and Watson all sat around the fire waiting for a hot cup of tea.

"So Sweet you were saying you lost your brother?" Sherlock asked "how could you loose a brother?"

"Yeah I still think that Watson guy look at him I mean who else could?" Sweet said with strong hand gestures pointing to the much in pain Watson.

"What about…." Sherlock said being interrupted by a sound coming from the watch type thing that Watson was holding.

"Zee job iz done La-z-boy!" A foregone voice said out of the device.

"Who wants Tea?" Shouted Sherlock's mother

"Be quite mother there seems to be someone stuck in that thing" Sherlock said with a quiver in his voice becoming scared.

"Good, Good bring him to me his diary may be of some use bring that too" A deep manly voice yelled back.

"Ahh! There are two people in there!" Sherlock said diving behind the couch.

"Chill Sherlock its just like the telephone just you can hear what's going on… like a 'walky talky'" Sweet said to Sherlock trying to calm him down but it wasn't helping.

"But sir itz juzt a place zees kid writes hiz log…" the foregone voice said in a displeasing way.

The whole house was tipped upside-down in fright of the voices coming from the device.

"JUST BRING IT TO ME!" the deep voce demanded.

Time past and the house came back to peace, all were sleeping bar Sweet as she was worried for what had happened to Sour.

Sweet decided to call back into the device intercom thing "Sour you there?…sigh"

Morning came with a bang on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sweet Said zooming down the stairs opening the door hoping it was Sour.

"HEL…" The guy interrupted before she had time to finish.

"Hello there Mam I am Chongo the monkey your mail man! … I have a package for you just sign here and here and here to get your package!" Chongo sang giving Sweet his clipboard.

Sweet did as he ask and Chongo went on his way.

"What is it Sweet?" asked Sherlock "Is it for me?"

"yeah it is for you, its some kind of package" Sweet said raising an eyebrow and sitting on top of the now recovering Watson.

"ooohff….. Get off me" Watson said with the lack of air.

"oh sorry Watson didn't see you there." Sweet said knowing she was lying "It's on the table here for you"

Sherlock started to walk over the table thinking, "We don't have a mail man." when the doorbell went off again.

Sweet ascended the stairs for the loo

"I'll get it" Sherlock said "Maybe its another package"

Sherlock opened the door there was no one there "Damn kids stop ringing my door bell" Sherlock was just about to close the door where something hit him in the leg "Ahg! What was that?"

"Who is she Sherlock?" a voice came from the floor "WHO IS SHE!"

"Uh m…m…Miss Kitty Petit" Sherlock said rubbing his leg "Come in, you can join us for some tea and biscuits"

Kitty enter the house locking her eyes on to Sweet as she came down the stairs and sat next to Watson, Kitty's eyes glowed with fire, kitty saw the chance to attack when Sherlock's mother entered the room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Why… Hello there Kitty want you join us for tea?" Sherlock's mother said with a smile.

"Who you talking too Mrs S? There's no one there…" Sweet said having no idea that Kitty was there.

Kitty grinding her teeth pulled herself back from attacking Sweet and like a machine she switched herself to innocent mode.

"Yes! I would love to join you for tea Nutcey" Kitty said with a forced smile on her face "I would love to get to know something about your new guests"

Sweet looked down and jumped in shock thinking Kitty was a bug of some sort but then started laughing

"Oh I'm sorry 'Short stuff' I thought you were a bug" Sweet giggled

"SHORT STUFF!" kitty became enraged

Before kitty could react Sherlock jumped in.

"Now, now Sweets only playing lets all clam down and have some tea" Sherlock said with a somewhat scared smile.

Chapter 5 (Fruitcake of Doom)

Just outside the residence of Sherlock Squirrels house was a was a small little kitty known as "Miss kitty Petit" she had a broom in her hand and was watching a very ecstatic monkey with a package addressed to Sherlock Squirrels house, she gazed over to the door hoping Sherlock would answer the door to resave the package in his robe (that would of made her day as she liked to see Sherlock in his robe in fact she didn't care what he wore she liked him period). But to her horror a mouse answered the door in the robe, kitty looked twice making sure it wasn't a trick he eyes were playing on her, it was real.

"What's this a girl mouse in Sherlock's robe? So she was the one outside last night she trying to take my Sherlock away! Well I'll put a stop to that and take away that smug smile of hers" said Miss kitty in a blind rage marching towards to the door tripping over the monkey deliverer with her broom.

"Hey what wa…." Chongo said getting angry but backing down as he saw the rage printed on kitty's face "oh never mind have a great day!" Chongo said with a smile walking over to a posh car to posh to be a delivery van.

"Did they take the package?" A voice said coming from a posh car

"Yes they took it! They'll be opening it anytime now." Said Chongo answering the voice

"Well sneak up to the window and make sure they have opened it!" the voice demanded back

"Yes Sir right away Sir" Chongo said turning away from the car and sneaked towards the window.

Chongo could not hear most of what was being said inside the room, but he could see they had gathered round the Package. Chongo grinned and wait for the package to reveal its secret. They started reading the letter that was on top of the package. Chongo who had already read the letter mutter what they were saying.

"_Dear Sweet _

_I have information on the whereabouts of your brother, but first you must do something for me…come alone to the centre of town. One of my messengers will give you the information._

_P.S. Enjoy the fruitcake"_

Chongo clenched his teeth as they finished reading the letter. The windows shock and came close to shattering as a big yell came from inside. "NOT FRUITCAKE!"

Chapter 6 (Encounter with 'The Boss')

It was morning when Sour awoke, his head was throbbing, sour attempted to raise his hand to rub his eyes, however Sour was to tired to notice that his hands were chained to the floor and fell flat on his face with his ass in the air.

It's not so bad, at least now I can reach that food over there with my face… Sour thought using his teeth to move towards the plate.

Someone began walking towards Sour. Sour knew whom the sleek line legs belonged too.

"Moneak! What you doing here? Your not getting my... MY DIARY!" Sours voice muffled as his face was still on the floor, his heart began to race knowing that he couldn't reach his pockets blamed Moneak for having it. "Give it back!"

"Zis diary you speak ov iz in Moriarty hand" Moneak explained while moving over to the bard window. "Now I muzt be leavin you."

Moneak used her hairclip (equipped with a laser) to burn through the bars. Moments past and Sour now gorging on the food began giggling at Moneak. "Yow won'ta! Get anwhere like gat!"

"Why do you say zis?" Moneak asked

Sour laughed almost choking on the food pointed at her leg. Moneaks leg was still chained to the floor, she grew embarrassed and swiped at the chain cutting it instantly and the force rolled her into the street.

"ah you ze I'm out!" Moneak said boasting "now I muzt leave yo……"

Moneak was unable to finish her sentence when an on coming car hit her; the noise caught the attention of the thugs in the other room.

"Wots goin on er a?" a thug shouted "that ear French girl got way!"

"Are be takin u! To 'the boss'" clamed a second thug dragging Sour off the floor ripping the chain from out of the ground.

"ear we are! Now stay ear till 'the boss' calls for entering" clamed the thug chucking Sour to the floor.

Sour attempted to stand up but the chains were still equipped to his arms and legs with big clumps of stone weighting him down, he held his hands against the big embossed door where inside sat 'the boss'.

"Few these things are heavy" Sour muttered "you thugs couldn't lend a hand in braking them?" Sour grinned at the thugs but got no reply, at the same moment Sour felt a falling felling with a sharp pain the door he had been leaning on gave way and his arm and gone right through and his face hitting the door on the way down.

"Ahhhh Sour you greet me with your presence, please take a seat…" said 'the boss' from the desk at the end of the room

"You see I would love to, but I seem to be having frequent trips to the floor followed by pain and a side of thug" Sour said with a cocky attitude.

"heh I see you have been getting our daily cuisine… Now, now come sit" 'the boss' said smiling "see 'Rock and Kane' will help you" he said snapping his fingers.

'Rock and Kane' reacted to the snap picking sour up and placing him in the chair.

Sour finally able to look up took a glance at this 'boss', Sour raised an eyebrow and said "I thought it would be you… Moriarty Mole!"

Chapter 7 (It begins!)

The morning sunlight was beaming through the window and it was hard to tell that the silhouette in front of Sour was Moriarty Mole, but somehow Sour could tell.

Moriarty fidgeted with his monocle "Huh… you seem to know who I am. Well that makes things easier. Now lets get down to business" Moriarty moved to his lower draw and pulled out this shoddy looking diary bound with a metal spine and placing it on the desk in front of Sour. "Now little mouse what is this?" he said leaning back in his chair waiting for a response.

Sour looked down and saw his diary staring back "MY DIARY!" sour said with an enthusiastic tone. He tried to grab it off the desk but still forgetting the chains on his hands fell forward, the chair underneath him gave away and his face went through the desk.

Moriarty grew impatient, "Yes I know its your diary, but what is it?" said Moriarty not noticing that Sour had gone through the desk.

"Awww… not again. And this carpet is muddy!" Sour said trying to get up.

"Huh! Oh come now there's no need to be on the floor," said Moriarty looking blankly.

"Well I wouldn't be on the floor if you removed these damn chains" Clamed Sour biting the chain hoping to get through it.

Moriarty snapped his fingers once again. Rock moved forward and picked up Sour placed him on a new chair next to the desk. Rock retired to the left of the door from once he came.

"Now you know I can't do that… we don't want you escaping… do we?" Moriarty said looking in the wrong direction, he grabbed a book off his desk and threw it at the wall "Now tell me what you use this for!"

"Um I'm over here and that book you threw wasn't my diary" Sour explained trying not to giggle "Your blind aren't you?"

Moriarty grunted "Shut up and tell me what you use your diary for I know there's more that what you do in a day!" he slammed his arms on the desk looking in the direction of the door.

"Heh your thug moved me to a new chair" Sour said with a smile.

"Enough!" Moriarty yelled "Kane destroy him!"

Kane moved forward cracking his knuckles.

Sour panicked "But th…thre… there's only my ideas and and thoughts in the book with plans to get Sweet m…m…my sister"

It was to late Kane and picked up Sour and was ready to punch him through the wall. When Moriarty snapped his fingers, Sour closed his eyes and turned his faces away but there was no pain. Sour thought he was dead, his eyes opened slowly he was back in the chair with Moriarty looking in his general direction.

"Plans a? Please continue…" Moriarty said grinning and again wait for Sour to speak "Well little mouse what are these 'plans' and who is this 'Sweet' you speak of?"

"….. I can not say" Sour said still shacking from his ordeal he looked at Moriarty to see his reaction. Moriarty had his hand in the air ready to snap his finders. Sour's eyes opened got to thing of something fast he thought "I…I… mean I can't say because you might be lying and you'd tell Sweet my plans you know she's done this once before…."

Moriarty laughed "ah little mouse you make me laugh for that I will not kill you, but you WILL tell me thoughs plans you speak of… and if you don't I'll find away. Mwahmwahahahaha!"

Chapter 8 (Taking the Centre stage)

"So the letter says to go to the centre of town and come alone… so where's the messenger?" Sweet sighed looking around "Wow there's so many people here… almost like they are ready to burst into song.."

As soon as Sweet finished specking a large male Tomcat covered her mouth Sweet squeaked and tried biting down on his hand when the cat spoke, "Please Miss, don't say that out loud. There is a musical festival taking place at half sun and if anyone hears you they will start singing."

Sweet, still biting down on his hand growled "Alright!… put me down!" Sweet was put down and the Tomcat got his hand back. Sweet was a little pissed off "Gezz I can't believe that just by saying 'There's so many people here, almost like they are ready to burst into song' can get you attacked in this town"

It took her a few seconds to realise what she had said before a hyena in a jester suit jumped out of the crowed.

"OH OH OH! What is that you said Miss? I though I heard you say that you like this town to burst into song?" he continued to jump and spin about waiting for an answer.

Sweet could not think of an explanation quick enough before the Tomcat from before moved in front of her hide her, he whispered "You owe me Mouse girl!" The Tomcat turn to the crazed hyena "No it is I who shall start the singing!"

The Hyena Grinned "OH OH OH! Then come with me" he said with joy jumping over the Tomcat with the crowd following dragging him with them.

Sweet Shouted to the Tomcat who was now drowning in a sea of people "Thank you…? Say what's your name!"

A faint voice replied "The names Tom!"

Sweet got up and smirked "Heh! Tom the Tomcat… I got to say that's quite 'origenal'" she looked round the crowd that was gathering had now started to focuses at the big stage in the centre of town. "Where is that messenger I was told to meet?" Sweet sighed and walked about a bit before feeling like she was being watched. They should have been able to get out of the house by now… I knew that fat rabbit weren't big enough to block the door completely. She thought to herself. Sweet looked around and spotted something twinkle on the hill to the right or her, an evil though came over her before she decided to no take any notice of it and continued to walk by.

"Guu You think she saw us Sherlock?" said Miss kitty jumping towards Sherlock with her eyes closed but Watson had sat up in her path of flight and she landed hugging Watson's arm.

"Hehe! Don't worry Kitty your safe her with me!" Watson said bashfully patting Kitty on her head "There there".

At that moment Kitty knew she wasn't holding onto Sherlock and deployed her claws.

"REAOW! Don't Touch me!" She roared over killing Watson.

"QUIET! You two! Or ass ELSE! She'll see us", Clamed Sherlock looking though a pair of binoculars following Sweets movements "Mmmm"

Kitty had just finished off Watson before realising what Sherlock had said.

"ASS! Your not looking at her Sherlock?" Kitty yell, almost heartbroken at the thought "Give me them binoculars!"

Sherlock and Kitty fought over the binoculars for a while before Watson tried to interrupt them "Uuhh… guys" Watson cried.

Watson was pushed back and the fight continued.

"We cant watch where Sweets going if were fighting!" Sherlock said struggling pulling the binoculars in all different ways

"Well if you give them to me there no need for this fighting" said a voice above them

"Oh thanks Sweet!" Sherlock said yanking the binoculars away from Kitty only noticing what he had done. "AH! Sweet!" he said stumbling back. "What a pleasant surprise! Hehe"

Sweet smiled and say down on Watson's stomach almost winding him "Hiya!… You know... It almost looks like you two are enjoying yourselves on the floor there." Sherlock jumped up and stepped away from Kitty who was now in her own world blushing. "Now if I didn't already know that Kitty was an evil little bug, I think you two were a couple" Sweet said putting her feet up on Kitty's head.

Kitty who was still in her 'little' world giggled "Hehe oh.. a couple! Guu!" Little bug. Heh..!" Kitty had finally snapped at what was being said and her eyes targeted on Sweet "RRREEAOW!"

Sweet knew that if there was a time to run it was now she kicked her legs off Kitty swinging over Watson and rolling down the hill before getting in a passion to run away only to look back giggling and what seemed to be a flying cat.

Watson has got up rubbing his head "Why am I that girls personal Punch bag?" he said looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock laughed and put his hand on Watson's shoulder "What else are rabbits useful for.. Now come before we have a murder case on our hands"

Chapter 9 (Being spied upon)

Little to the knowledge of Sweet or any of the others they were being watched from every hilltop and on every roof in the premises of the town centre.

"Number 2! What's the situation?" Questioned a static voice over a COM badge "Have you been compromised? Over!"

"Negative team leader…" Number 2 responded before seeing a big rabbit foot come down from the air he quickly moved back into the hole "However my weapon has been stepped on and broken, I cannot take down the squirrel…I suggest 'operation crowd control' Over!"

"Roger that Number 2 we have operatives working the crowd now" replied the voice.

Down in the centre the festival was about to get underway the sea of people was growing every second and was getting louder as each person wanted the festival to begin. Kitty had caught Sweet, however due to her being so small Sweet had no trouble turning her into a makeshift backpack. They turned back and met up with Sherlock and Watson

"Grr! Put me Down!" Kitty struggled trying to claw Sweet but her arms were too short "Oh when I get my claws on you… you!" Kitty paused as she was getting tired

Sweet laughed "That's the point your so short you'll never get your claws in me ever"

"Hey Sweet where's Miss Kitty?" Sherlock asked Sweet turned round revealing a strapped down Cat on her back "Ha! Now I seen everything a cat subdued by a mouse!" He giggled.

Kitty Reached out her arms and gave her version of the puppy dog eyes "Guu Sherlock help me!" she said thinking she be able to walk again.

"Aww ok how can I say no to that! … Pass her over Sweet" He sighed, holding the stapes Sweet had made and swung her on to his back only thinking that it be more useful as a bag rather than someone you could trip over. "There you go"

Kitty was shocked, she's never gotten this close to Sherlock without it being some reason to snatch something she didn't want him to have (Even though that happens a lot). She managed to struggle around so that she was facing Sherlock and began to purr before falling asleep.

"Why'd you put her on your back and not on the floor?" Sweet asked jumping in front of him "well?

"At this time she's more useful as a baaaaag" Sherlock replied in pain that Kitty's claws began to dig in and out. "Stupid sleeping cat!"

"I been wandering how old is she?" Sweet said keeping the questions going "Hmm?"

"Gez! What's wiiith all the questions?" He said trying to stop the claws "She 17 I been her only friend all her life, AARH. Her TEMPER was the thing that stopped that but at frist I felt sorry for her, but the years past and she seem to have calmed dOWOWn and I cant see my live without her somewhere init!" Sherlock couldn't take the pain any longer. "OK! You take her back Sweet!" Kitty's ears perked up and the claws dug in and wouldn't let go "OK OK you can stay there but stop with the claws! Please"

Sweet laughed and nudged her elbow back hitting someone "Hey Wats! Look! To think that air head of a squirrel don't get Kitty's feelings… Wats?" Sweet turned round and there was no Watson just the look of an evil looking Alsatian, "Epp!" she squeaked rounding into the direction of Sherlock her eyes still locked on him "OOFFF!" Sweet hit another person that wasn't Sherlock. Ah! Another Dog this is scary! She thought.

Sweet crawled back and noticed she was surrounded by evil looking muscle Dogs

The dogs closed in cracking there knuckles "your coming with us little mouse girl!"

"Guu I'm too young" Sweet whimpered "why me!" She closed her eyes tight waiting for what was going to happen till she heard what sounded like fighting. Then nothing no sounds all dark.

"Hey? Hey!" Yelled a worried voice.

"Huh? Who's there? Am I dead?" unsettlingly said

"Haha! No! Your alive and well, well… as well as you can be considering a bump on your head, and it's a pretty big bump one of them guys fell on you and there big guys" The person continued to ramble on in a never ending loop that was almost irritating when Sweet realised who's voice it was She opened her eyes slowing as they began to focused in the light, "Tom?" Sweet looked closer "Tom it is you, you saved me again! Thank you" Sweet smiled sitting up from the bed see was lying on and realised she was warring a night gown and pulled the quilt over herself and looked at Tom still mumbling "WHERES MY CLOTHS!" she growled.

Tom Stopped mumbling and Turned to Sweet "Oh forgive my rudeness… your cloths? Yes the slaves have got them they changed you. Yes they kept me away when changing you ohh females strange creatures yes that's why where eating one for dinner. Yes" Tom continued to mumble

"Tom your scaring me… You're a cat! You like milk and caned meats not fresh meat!" Sweet said moving further back over bed

Tom looked at her in confusion and looked down at himself "Oh this! Yes it's a disguise" Tom put his hands behind his back and pulled something making the cat suit fall off "Yes much better" he looked up at Sweet "you see what I am now!"

"Eck!" Sweet jumped "you..! You're a WOLF!"


End file.
